


It’s Okay

by AlexTWDgf01



Series: Lion Falls au [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love ❤️, Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Hurt/Comfort, Lion Stan twins, Missing Scene, give me a break I’m sick, lion king AU, may contain grammatical errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: The missing scene in the Fearmid where Stan and Ford swapped places, except in a Lion King au.
Relationships: Stanley Pines and Stanford Pines, platonic - Relationship
Series: Lion Falls au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934464
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	It’s Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been bored since I got sick yesterday so I’ve been working on this fic. Sorry it isn’t as well written as my others. Like I said, I’ve been sick. Cut me some slack.

“Ugh, I can’t believe this! The kids are gonna die and it’s all my fault! Because I couldn’t hold your stupid paw!” Stan exclaimed guiltily, hunching in on himself as he dragged a paw down his face. “...Dad was right about me. I am a screw up.”

“Ah, don’t blame yourself. I’m the one who made a deal with Bill in the first place. I fell for all his easy flattery. You would’ve seen him for the scan artist he is.” Ford admitted, sitting down beside his brother.

“How did things get so messed up between us?” 

“We used to be like Dipper and Mabel. The world’s about to end and they still work together. How do they do it?” 

“Easy. They’re kids. They don’t know any better.”

Gritting his teeth, Ford stood, a sort of determination in his eyes. Stan gave him a questioning look, resting a paw on his shoulder.

“Woah, where you goin’?” Stan asked.

“I’m going to play the only card we have left. Let Bill into my mind. He’ll be able to take over the universe and maybe even worse, but at least he might let the kids free.” Ford explained, watching his brother as he stood abruptly.

“What?! Are you kidding me?! Are you honestly telling me there’s nothing else we can do?!” Stan asked incredulously, giving Ford a desperate look.

“Bill’s only weak in the mind space. If I didn’t have this darn chip in my head, we could just erase him with the memory spell when he steps inside my mind.” Ford griped, rubbing a paw over where the chip had been implanted.

“What if he goes in my mind? My brain isn’t good for anything.” Stan suggested.

“Hehe.” Ford laughed mirthlessly. “There’s nothing in your mind he wants. It has to be me. We need to take his deal. It’s the only way he’ll agree to save you and the kids.” Ford said as he walked over to the cave’s blocked entrance.

“Do you really think he’s gonna make good on that deal?” Stan asked, coming to stand beside Ford, who looked back at him in defeat.

“What other choice do we have?”

Stan stared blankly at his brother for a moment. There had to be another way. A way that wouldn’t end with the kids dying or the the world ending. A way to trick Bill and erase him from existence once and for all. 

Then, an idea struck.

“Remember when we were cubs, and Dad put you in those fighting matches against the other male cubs in the pride to toughen you up? To become a king?” Stan questioned.

“Yes.”

“And how much you’d hated it so I traded places with you and we acted like each other so he wouldn’t find out?” 

“I-where is this going?” Ford asked, a confused look crossing his features.

“We should switch places, play the ultimate scam against Bill.” 

Ford’s eyes widened as he slowly realized what Stan meant. He felt his stomach do somersaults.

“No, out of the question.” Ford said, dismissing the idea entirely.

“C’mon, Sixer! This’ll work! As long as you’re wearing my fez and chain, he won’t be able to tell the difference.” Stan tried rationalizing.

“I refuse to let you do this.” Ford growled, refusing to meet his twin’s eye.

“Why?! Why won’t you just listen to me about this?!” Stan yelled, getting up in Ford’s face.

“Because I don’t want to lose you!”

The cave went silent at this, Stan stunned and confused by his brother’s words. Ford hung his head low as he lowered himself back on his haunches, tail lying limp at his side.

“W-what do you mean?” Stan finally asked, causing Ford glance at him gloomily for a second.

“...The memory spell won’t just erase Bill, it’ll erase everything. Your mind, memories, the things that make you you...will be gone.” Ford explained, rubbing his arm subconsciously.

“Oh...” Stan looked down at the stone floor as he mulled over this new information, before turning his attention back to his twin. “Oh well.”

“Oh well? What do you mean, ‘oh well?’ Stanley, this is your memories!” Ford exclaimed, looking at Stan as if he’d grown a second head. “You won’t remember anything! The kids, the town, me...”

“...I know. But it’s the only way we’ll be able to save the kids and the world. We have to do this. I have to do this.” 

“Stan-“

“Ford, please.” Stan interrupted, placing both paws on his brother’s shoulders. “Let me do the first worthwhile thing in my life.”

Ford gazed into his twin’s eyes, feeling utterly helpless. There were so many things he wants to say. To tell Stan he was not worthless, that he couldn’t do this. But the words were strangled in the back of his throat because he knew this was the only way to save the world and the rest of their family. So instead of arguing, he gave a defeated nod.

“Good.” Stan said as he backed away.

He let his fez drop to the cave floor as bowed his head down enough to allow the gold chain to slip from around his neck to join it. Stan then proceeded to lie down and roll in some dirt, trying to make his fur and mane as dark looking as Ford’s. With a groan, he stood back up and fluffed up his mane to also match his brother’s in volume.

When he’d finished and glanced over to find Ford had yet to put on his Mr. Mystery outfit, he sighed a bit annoyedly. 

“Really, Ford. If this is gonna work, ya have to meet me halfway.” Stan half grumbled as he stooped down to grab the chain up in his teeth and slip it around Ford’s neck. 

Stan turned to pick up the fez and was about place it on his brother’s head when he noticed tears slipping silently down his face.

“Hey, hey. Stop with the tears. We don’t need Bill figuring us out before we’ve even had a chance.” Stan said sternly, hiding his concern.

“Lee...” 

That single, quiet sob of his childhood nickname was all Stan needed to hear before age old instincts kicked in. Without another thought, he stepped closer until he could nuzzle his head against the side of his brother’s in a comforting manor. Ford leaned into the contact, sniffling quietly.

“C’mon, Ford. This’ll work. This is how I make up for all my past mistakes. By saving you, the kids, and the world. Plus, you’ll finally have your life back.” Stan said, trying to sound reassuring.

It only seemed to cause Ford to start shaking, from fear or guilt he wasn’t sure. Either way, he needed to get him to stop crying, at least long enough so that they could pull this off. So, Stan pulled back slightly, just enough so that he could lick his twin’s cheek, clearing away his tears.

Sniffling, Ford squinted his eyes open against the salty water filling them to peer at his twin as he moved on to clean his other cheek. After the way he’s hurt Stan over all these years, how could he still care so much about him? How could he still comfort him?

Stan leaned back after he’d cleared away all of the other’s tears, giving him an encouraging smile. He saw how Ford’s lower lip trembled before he threw his arms around his neck, burying his paws in his mane.

“I’m sorry.” Ford whispered.

Sorry for not believing him about the project being an accident. Sorry about letting Dad kick him out. Sorry for not going out to find him. Sorry for hitting him after being saved from the Outlands. Sorry for never thanking him.

Stan smiled sadly, wrapping his own arms around Ford’s back and giving him a quick squeeze. “It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
